Funny Seeing you here
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: On Hiatus, To Be Continued at a Later Date When seven kids end up together, how will they help eachother. Maybe they all have the answers everyone else needs. BOYS:Eli\Owen\K.C.\Jake xXx GIRLS:Clare\Bianca\Fiona Some Parts May Be M-is
1. Intro

**I know this plot has been reused and reused but please give it a chance. All of you writers know when inspiration hits you gotta do what you gotta do! Love you all**

I ran into school, my heart pounding out of my chest. If I was late, again, Perino was going to give me a detention. If that wasn't bad enough, Mr. Perino had tenure. He had the power to give out weekend detentions. I never had a detention in my life and I wasn't going to start because my mom woke me up ten minutes before school and I sure as hell wasn't giving up my Saturday. It was bad enough I looked like Barney's worst nightmare.

My purple socks sagged around my ankles while my overall skirt's right button was loosening as I ran. And the green bow in my un-combed hair was beginning to disappear into the auburn forest. The bell tolled as my hand met the door knob. I didn't even bother trying to beg or plead or even explain because he was waiting at the door, that un-holy piece of green paper betwixt his pointer and middle finger. "See you tomorrow Miss Edwards." He smirked at me.

_XxX_

Several students around me cheered my name as I gave Fitz a rough right hook. I saw something resembling a tooth escape his mouth as it went slack. "Fuck him up!" Someone shouted. _Gladly_, I thought. I used my foot to kick him in the abdomen, sending him hurdling into a locker.

Suddenly I realized he wasn't moving. Not really. He was just lying there. I almost felt worried until I realized he was faking it. "Eli!" Mr. Simpson yelled, grabbing me by the back of my jacket collar. "I'm so sick of letting you off with warnings!", he continued.

"So?" I asked defiantly.

"You have detention this Saturday. Enjoy it Mr. Goldsworthy."

_XxX_

I could barely hear Jimmie talking over the boiler. I liked Jimmie. He was okay. Funny as hell and nice. But mostly I was doing this to get over Owen, at least get back at him for cheating on me. I never thought I would like Owen as much as I did. But that was the problem. I _did_.

I got down on my knees, mainly hoping I wouldn't get my jeans dirty. I smiled seductively up as him as I unzipped his pants. My hands were in his under wear, pulling his _Pene _out, when the door burst open. Mr. Faulkner, the janitor, dropped the huge case of disinfectant spray he was carrying and let out a scream. Well not really a scream, more like a loud, clear gasp.

All of a sudden he was screaming, "Mr. Simpson, Mr. Simpson!" in broken English, his thick accent coating it. Jimmie crammed his thing back into his pants and ran.

"Punk ass!" I yelled after him. Of course the boiler was so loud my own words were a buzz to me. I was still on my knees when Ms. Oh showed up.

"Bianca . . ." she said disappointedly, but she extended her hand to help me up. This was the worst part of being caught. It wasn't detention or the mostly true rumors that spread, it was the way the teachers looked at me like trash. Like I was past the point of them trying or past being able to accept help. She walked me to the office and I saw that fucked up kid Eli leaving as Ms. Oh and I walked in.

I sat down, not looking Mr. S in the eyes. "Miss De Sousa why do you keep doing this to yourself? You're better than this. You're smart and you're a good person. Don't lower yourself to this!" He was melodramatic, but Mr. Simpson was the one person I though hasn't completely thrown me to the wolves as far as self worth.

"I'm already too low." I mumbled.

Mr. Simpson lowered his head, "I _have _to give you detention." He said. I really honestly appreciated how he said that like he wouldn't if it was his choice. I never told him, and he never got told this enough by anyone else, but I really liked Mr. Simpson. Not in that pervy, schoolgirl way. I liked him the way you like your parents best friends who you call uncle\aunt because they're so close.

"I already have detention this afternoon." I said honestly, picking at my flamingo pink nail polish. Mr. Simpson stood up and walked to his door, holding it open, then sighed and said, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

_XxX_

I looked across the locker room. This was the best and worst part of my day. Seeing all of these guys . . . sweaty . . . muscular . . . naked.

"What the hell you looking at, Guthrie?" Owen yelled. The buzzing came to a halt as everyone looked at Owen then me then Owen. Shit, I got caught.

"Nothing!" I yelled. I noticed how Owen flexed when he was angry. It was . . .

"Oh, fuck!" Julius Stewart pointed at me and started laughing. "Guthrie has a boner!" I looked down and realized I did have a large bulge straining against my basket ball shorts. I tried to cover it as best to my ability but it wasn't going down. I grabbed my helmet and placed over my wang, running to the closest bathroom stall. I pressed my back against the metal stall and it sent a cold chill across my back, relieving a problem going on a little down south.

I breathed heavily, trying not to let the frustrated tears escape. Damn it. I didn't want this to be happening. I'm not gay. I'm not. I'm strait. I have to be. That's why I'm dating Jenna. Maybe I just need to fine the right girl. Yeah that's all.

Just then the stall door was kicked in. I saw Owen, his nostrils flared and his face red with anger. "If you ever pull that shit again Guthrie, I will kill you. I gritted my teeth as he pulled back a fist.

"Owen, K.C.!" Coach Armstrong glared at us. Shit. Physical altercations were automatic suspensions from the team. "What's happening here?" He yelled.

"Nothing." I said. That seemed like the only word I knew today. Coach glanced between us.

"Well you two can do nothing tomorrow in detention. Be lucky I'm letting you stay on the team after this." He walked off and Owen pushed me back against the stall, grimacing at me as he left.

_XxX_

"I don't understand the problem. I mean look at what so many other kids do that goes un noticed! How is this such a big deal." Ms. Dawes leaned against the bathroom sink as I twisted my lipstick down.

"Ms. Coyne, this is Vandalism, offensive language . . . I think it could even pass as threatening." Moments ago miss Dawes walked in to see me leaving a not on the outside of a stall with a tube of lipstick that I never used.

_Emily Spar is a skank that needs to disappear!_

"I know it looks bad, Ms. Dawes but she went off on me earlier and it really hurt me. I wasn't trying to do anything huge."

Ms. Dawes was wetting some paper towels to begin scrubbing, "Fiona it's stuff like this that starts huge things. I mean isn't Ms. Spar Jewish? This could be considered a hate crime!"

"But it isn't!" I cried.

Ms. Dawes rubbed her temples. "I believe you, but it's policy. I need to give you detention."

"Not tonight!" I pleaded. I had fashion show tonight in New York and I didn't want to miss it. It was my only indulgence since Holly J and Anya left. The Army and Yale were my new enemies. "Any other day, please miss Dawes."

Miss Dawes pursed her lips, "Its either today or tomorrow. Which one?"

Ugh, Saturday Detention? "Saturday is fine. Thank you." I said as genuinely as possible, then left, pissed at Emily Spar more than before.

_XxX_

"Mr. Salazar I am so sorry!" I rubbed my forehead, looking at the crack in my teachers car.

"Damn it, Jake. I can't drive around with a busted tail light!"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "How about I fix it after school, pay for any ticket you may receive and work on some files for you in detention tomorrow."

Mr. Salazar gave me a strange look, "That's a very noble proposal, Mr. Martin."

I smiled, "It's the right thing to do sir, my father brought me up well. Plus I didn't have anything to do Saturday."

He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Just come by after school and pick up the keys, Jake." I smiled and as he walked off I realized what I just offered. Jake Martin, everyone's pet.

**This was just an introduction. Trust me it isn't just Eclare, its so many more. It really is a good story! About four or five more chapters please review! Thank you!**


	2. Now that you're all seated

I clacked my hot pink fingernails along the library table, looking around and seeing no one. I'd left my house early so I didn't have to deal with my stepfather 'accidentally' walking into my bedroom while I changed. My eyes went glossy thinking of that bastard. Until I realized someone else was there. I blinked quickly, not wanting anyone to see me cry. That was a sign weakness.

"Hey sexy . . ." I knew who it was once I heard the voice. Owen. I rolled my eyes and pretended to read. Not many people even knew I could read, let alone that I read thought provoking, well vocabulary ridden and insightful novels. "Oh, don't be like that . . ." Owen teased, playing with one of my thick curls.

"Dejame en paz!" I yelled angrily at him.

Owen leaned back in his chair. He hated it when I yelled in Spanish. It was my culture, but when I did it, he said it made me look like a joke. Truth was, he hated it because he didn't understand it. "Why can't you let it go?" he yelled as I moved farther and farther away across the massive library. Just ignore him, I thought. Just eight more hours . . .

_XxX_

As we rode up to the doors of Degrassi, I glanced at my mom. "I hate this place." My mom sighed.

"Fi, we've been through this. We cannot afford private school anymore if we want to maintain a cushiony life style. I mean we're down to our last million and we need to make it stretch. Meaning we have to sell some stuff."

I paused. "Stuff?"

She nodded, "We're having a retailer come check the value of your Bentley this afternoon." My eyes watered. I loved that car.

"Mom, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I practically screamed.

I saw her own eyes go red and puffy, "Honey I know you aren't used to-"

She leaned over to brush my hair behind my ear but I jerked away, "Don't!" I said agitatedly. Sometimes I felt bad acting like this towards her. It wasn't her fault our father had pissed away most of our savings on bad investments, but I just couldn't deal with it. I felt ashamed at how terrified I was of being poor. But I was. And I couldn't change that.

My mom composed herself enough to say, "I'll see you at three . . ."

"Mhm . . ." I mumbled, practically kicking the Mercedes doors open, ready to get this day over with.

_XxX_

I rode my bike up to the side of the school. I hadn't even bothered asking my mom for a ride. From what I saw this morning- mother blacked out on the coffee table, clinging to a bottle of Smirnoff-last night had been far too much fun for her forty three year old body. She could put up the biggest front in the world and it wouldn't change the fact that she was taking the divorce as hard as possible.

I looked at the school with tremendous distain. I liked school. It was fun enough and challenging, but Saturdays were sacred. The one day where you can not only sleep in, but also stay up. Now it would just be another Friday followed by a one day weekend.

"Hey, Clare!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see K.C. in his typical Skater Boy knit cap and cargo shorts.

I smiled politely and waved. We hadn't really talked since the break up. I had forgiven Jenna, realizing it wasn't her fault, and we became quasi close but K.C. and mine's friendship never recovered.

"What did you do to get here?" he smiled.

K.C. was troubled, but he was a good egg. "I could ask you the same thing . . ." I said. I partially did know why he was here but I continued, "I've been late to class too many times for Perino's liking, so . . ."

"What an ass . . ." K.C. sighed we looked at each other then started laughing. "I'm here because Armstrong thought me and Owen were fighting."

"Why?" I prodded. I've always been nosy.

K.C. shoved his hands into his pockets, "Y'know Owen's a hot head", K.C. chuckled, attempting to dismiss it. I decided to let it go. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

I saw Fiona Coyne step out of a shiny Mercedes Benz wearing her typical thousand dollar head band. As she opened the door I yelled out, "Hold it, will you Fiona?" in a friendly voice. She glanced at yself and K.C. then smirked as if she found that humorous. Not only did she not hold the door, she shut it behind her. Why was she so mean? How could someone who had everything be so bitter?

K.C. stepped carefully in front of Clare, holding the door open. Clare smiled as she walked in. She'd missed having K.C. as a boyfriend.

_XxX_

"Thanks again, Jake!" Mr. Salazar waved to me briefly before I drove off. I looked at my passenger seat, a stack of papers a third as tall as I was perched near the edge. I always regretted this. I made a huge, ass kissing gesture and then I immediately wanted to pull away. But I never did.

As I was on my way, I noticed a guy in all black walking in the direction I was going. I think his name was Eli. I slowed next to him.

"You want a ride?" I called over. Eli looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, hesitating. But eventually he gave in.

"Yeah, man. Thanks . . ." I smiled and shoved the portfolios in the back of the truck, while Eli's sharpie colored nails grazed the door. When I began driving again, he turned to me. "How did a guy like you get detention?"

I cleared my throat, "I dented a teacher's car."

"On purpose?" Eli asked in excitement. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"No." I chuckled. He settled back down into his seat, disappointed. We were silent for several moments as we rode up onto the school parking lot. As we finally got to the doors I turned to Eli. "What did you do, anyway?"

I didn't have to ask, I mean I'd seen the fight between him and Fitz. But that was me. Jake Martin, nice guy extraordinaire.

Eli smirked, "Just had some fun on school property . . ."

_xXx_

By now, everyone was seated, and I could feel Owens eyes boring into my back, wishing I would simultaneously combust or something. Jake, my only best friend, sat next to me, rummaging through some papers. I could try bartering with him to change my grade when he got to mine, but he's so honest and good it would be a waste of my breath. He noticed me staring at him and cracked a smile, "C'mon K.C., don't tell me you're in love with me."

I turned my head away quickly and tried to shake it off, "Shut up, man . . ." I laughed. I just hoped he didn't recognize the nervousness in my voice.

He smiled at us like a crocodile, "Well look at the turn out we have _to_day." I hated Michael Perino. He was a jerk who always looked like he needed a shower and was constantly raging on kids because he couldn't find a life for himself.

All of us exchanged glances. I hadn't really looked too see who else, other than Clare and Jake, were here with us. Bianca was sitting at the same table as Clare, even though they weren't making eye contact. Fiona was texting under the table at an isolated table. Owen was right behind me, still glaring. And then I recognized a guy who I thought was named Eli. He was dressed in all black, delicately painting his nails with a Sharpie.

I fumbled with my thumbs as Perino continued his rant.

"Today you are all going to write a thousand word essay . . . and I DO NOT mean one word a thousand times. You will write about who you think you are. There are some very basic and strict rules. Do not move from your current seat, No talking, No laughing, no reading with the exception of you Mr. Martin . . ."

Almost everyone tilted their head back and groaned loudly.

" . . . and No Texting. Ms. Coyne?" Fiona looked up and simply dropped her phone into her bag. "All you are permitted to do is sit here, write, eat lunch at noon, and sit again til three o'clock, Am I Clear?"

Everyone grumbled a response and he turned around to leave. But then Eli spoke.

"Uh, Mr. Perino?"

Perino turned on his heel and grimaced, "Yes, Goldsworthy?"

"Sir, does Justin Bieber know you raid his wardrobe?"

I opened my eyes widely at him. No one had ever said anything to Perino that didn't involve kissing his ass.

"What the hell did you just say to me Goldsworthy?"

He smirked, "I just think maybe you should have asked his permission before borrowing that ridiculous purple hoodie and that laughable pair of white jeans."

I looked at Perino. I realized what Eli meant, but no one would ever bring it out like that. You just didn't do that!

"Eli, I got you next week!"

"Psh, so?"

"Alright another week, you finished?"

"No!"

"Eli I'll take your month away!"

"Sure thing! Just let me move around my schedule . . ."

"Dammit, Eli, I am so tired of your smart ass!"

"Oh, I'm crushed! You really think I give a shit?"

"That's it! I have you for the rest of your natural life you little turd. Through yet?."

Eli leaned forward in his desk, "Not . . . even . . . close . . . MIKE . . ." Everyone was gasping and fighting smiles.

"Goldsworthy, I've got you for two months now, you wanna make it a third? C'mon! Make my day, punk." Perino had that evil snake grin on his face. I looked at Eli, wanting him to keep going but also wanting him to save himself.

"Cut it out!" I heard Clare say from the left side of the room. Eli and herself shared a look and she mouthed, 'Stop!' I didn't even know they knew each other. Maybe they didn't, Clare was just a voice of reason. It must have been something there, because Eli shut up.

Perino nodded, "You may think it's cool being hot stuff now, Mr. Goldsworthy, but I advise you stop being such a little _shit _before you mess around with people who will really mess you up!" Mr. Perino turned to leave and when he was gone, almost everyone silently congratulated him.

Bianca jumped out of her desk and started walking around the library immediately. "What are you doing dumb ass?" Owen said. I leered at him. How could he be so rude to a girl. Even if she was Bianca, she was a lady.

Bianca smirked over her shoulder, "Trying to find a good book, pencil dick . . ." everyone held back laughter.

Owen's nostrils flared. "Well try not to find one with too many big words. We wouldn't want you getting a migraine, slut!"

"Will you all just stop?" Clare said.

"Hey, you stay out of it, Saint Clare!"

"What the hell is your problem, Owen?" Eli asked.

Owen pointed at me angrily, "My problem is that gay wad who got me here."

Jake looked up from his papers, "Lay off, man!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared of the lumber jack!" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone just SHUT UP!" Fiona cried, rubbing her temples.

Owen sat back in his seat just in time for Bianca to come back with a book. Suddenly Perino poked his head in, "I hope that wasn't you all just then."

Eli smiled, "No sir, it was just those menacing little voices in your own head."

Perino just grimaced, "Shut up, Goldsworthy . . ."

**I'll try to update soon, guys! Please review. Love you all!**


	3. Filler

**I have no explanation other than writers block. Sorry**

Jake ran his fingers through his ashy brown hair. He was grazing though his papers easily enough as the minutes snailed by. Perino had left the group alone for the most part. Owen had disappeared. Fiona was moping in the corner. Claire and Eli were sitting on their table, laughing about something on the far side of the library. And K.C. was entertaining himself with the strings on his hoodie. Jake looked up to see Bianca reading a decent sized book . He hadn't notice her perch herself on the corner of his table.

"That anything good?" Jake smiled up at her, poking his pen in the direction of her novel. She glanced over at him and shrugged.

"Moliere. It's alright. His writings a bit . . . pretentious, though." Jake laughed.

Bianca scoffed, "What? Surprised I knew a word longer than 2 syllables or something?"

He shook his head, "No . . . no it's just . . . that's always how I kinda felt about Moliere."

Bianca smiled slightly and shut the book, "Can I ask why you're in here . . . Johnny Appleseed?" she played with the edge of his plaid over shirt.

He laughed lightly, "I broke a teacher's taillight." She laughed like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. "I can't imagine it was on purpose."

He smiled, "No, it wasn't. What about you? What did you do to get in here?" Bianca's smiled began to fade. Jake frowned, "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Bianca gave him a tight smile. "Thanks for that."

"For what?" he smiled.

Bianca got up and began walking in the direction where she got the book, "For not being an asshole."

Jake just smiled and went back to his work.

_Across the room - _

"I'm telling you, it's way better than Fight Club!" Eli promised. He and Claire had been talking macabre books and movies the past two hours.

Claire rolled her eyes, scribbling sharpie tattoos onto Eli's long fingers, "How can something be more twisted than that?"

"Oh, trust me . . . Chuck Palahniuk finds a way." Eli played with his skull thumb ring..

Clare looked down, "Eli?"

"Hm?" he asked, biting into an apple he held in his free hand.

"Why do you hate Fitz so much?" He looked up to meet her sea blue eyes.

"Does it really matter?" he mused. Honestly did it? And even if it did, why did she care

"You saying that just proves my reasoning." Eli just smirked and shook his head. "No, Eli really. If there isn't a reason, then there's no reason."

He bit his lip to restrain a laugh at her awkward wording. "Claire I just don't like idiots. Or bullies."

"He isn't worth your time, you know?"

He smiled at her. "I know, but in an instant that doesn't register. All I know is he's pissed me off." He examined his make-shift henna as Claire twisted the cap on.

Fiona looked down at her screen when it suddenly seemed to grow very dark. "Who are you so busily texting?" Owen mumbled into her ear.

"Ugh!" She pushed him away. "Please, I don't have time to berate you today. Leave me alone."

Owen scoffed, "Dude, relax?"

"Not a dude, and I'm far from relaxed right now." She plopped her phone into her Kate Spade bag, adjusting her headband.

"Aw, what's wrong? Daddy making too much money?"

"Oh, screw you." She stood up and walked off.

"Name the time and place, princess!" He huffed, glancing over to see K.C. leering at him. Owen blanched towards him, causing K.C. to turn away, admittedly frightened.

**I'm having writers block and couldn't finish chapter, next time will be a much longer, fuller update. I'm really sorry I'm under a lot of stress.**


End file.
